My Little Angel
by MARZ009J
Summary: Full summary insid, don't like don't read. Disclaimers: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro/ Takara Tomy. But what I do own, are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1:My Little Angel

**Title: My Little Angel**

**Author: MarZ**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Optimus must accept the fact that his mate is gone and move on with his daughter, Nebula. But when they found out the Decepticons have a weapon, highly dangerous to his daughter, he is forced to send her to a safer place. After he had arrived on earth and killed Megatron in Mission city, will he be able to find her?**

**A/N: I have so much in my mind right now! And this is one of them! A new TF fic that will be added to my collection. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Little Angel<br>**

* * *

><p>~Cybertron Iacon/ Autobot HQ~

* * *

><p>"Where are you squirt?"<p>

Ironhide knelt down and looks under his berth, he smirked when he saw a small humanoid figure curled up in a ball with metal wings covering around her body, giggling. Slowly and quietly he grabs her, making her squeal.

"You got me!" The little winged girl giggled uncontrollably.

"Finally found you, c'mon, your mech creator's looking for you." Ironhide stood up and walks towards Optimus' office, he knocked and entered after hearing Optimus say "Come in."

Optimus looks up to see the weapon specialist and smiled when he saw the little girl in his hand giggling. "Found the little rascal hiding under my berth. " Ironhide went to his desk and placed the little girl on top of the desk.

"Daddy!" The little girl squealed and flew up to Optimus with her metals wings flapping.

"Thank you Ironhide." He thanked the mech.

"I'll be off now." Ironhide turned and leaves the office, Optimus nods and looks at his daughter.

Prime chuckled and gently grabs the little girl from the air. "What have you been doing Nebula?" He asked and rubbed Nebula's head gently with his index finger.

"Playing with Ironhide." She giggled and hugged the finger.

The Autobot leader made a deep chuckle, his whole frame rumbling and even sending the vibration through his finger, Nebula retracted her wings then squealed when she felt the vibration from his finger. An idea hit her and she started to climb his servo. He notices it and tries to grab her with his other hand, but the little winged girl was fast and slid in the seam of his armor. "Come here you little rascal..." He chuckled and grips the ends of her skirt, but his grip on the skirt slipped making his engines rumble.

"Catch me if you can!" Nebula giggled and hid behind his wires. She laughed even more when his frame vibrated again from his deep laughter. The little winged girl stopped laughing when she notices herself being entangled by a couple of his wires. "Daddy~ I'm stuck!" She whimpered to him and tries to pull her legs out. Nebula tried her best to escape but the wires around her is tightly entangled, he grunted with every pull she make.

"Nebula don't move." Optimus started to become very worried and sighed, he then contacted Ratchet, since he is the only know how to get her out of his wires. "Everything will be fine Nebula, Ratchet is coming."

Not for long, a mech arrives at his office. As Optimus was expecting on the mech's faceplates, it held a worried and yet displeased, expression. "Is she stuck in your wires again?" He asked with servos crossed on his chest as he walked over to him.

"Yes." Nebula's whimpered voice was heard from Optimus' servo. Both Ratchet and Optimus sighed, though this was not the first time she got stuck. The last time she was entangled and trapped in his wires, almost gave Optimus a spark attack. Because his wires were entangled around her neck, chocking her. Thankfully Ratchet was able to get there in time to save her, however he had to cut some wires to quicken the rescue, the leader's scream of pain echoed the whole base.

Ratchet walked to Optimus' servo and started to detach the armor platings around it, after removing the armor platings. Ratchet saw Nebula's condition, thankfully not around her neck and groaned irritatingly. She grinned innocently at Ratchet. The medic narrowed his optics on her while he slowly loosen the wires rather than cutting them, and plucks her out in the servo after they were loosen, once she was out the wires retracts to it's original place. "When will you ever learn Nebula?" He groaned as he worked.

"Don't know." Was all the little winged girl said to them, earning her a deep and irritating sigh from the medic. She had some bad qualities from her father, and that made Optimus quite worried, even Ratchet.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus thanked the medic, the medic only sighed and left while pinching his nose bridge after dealing another entanglement problem by Nebula.

Optimus turned to his daughter, watching her stretch her body and metal wings happily. He smiled at the sight and thought. '_She looked so much like her mother.'_ He could clearly see the resemblance of his mate by just looking at her long and wavy black hair, bright cobalt electric eyes that she got from him, smooth and perfect pale white skin, and even the pair of metal wings on Nebula's back.

His mate was the last of her race, half organic and cybertronian, he found her in the battlefield injured and unconscious, but not too long he started to fall in love at the femme. He went through his data banks and watched the time he had proposed to Aurora to be his sparkmate, then follows to the part where he had fainted after hearing Aurora to be withspark, lastly the part where Nebula was born. Optimus suddenly frowned when he went to the part of how she died, he buried his fury deep down his spark. A weapon that was highly dangerous of his mate's race, was in the hands of his enemy. His mate, Aurora, died because of that weapon. Optimus clenched his fists and felt anger rising again, he blamed Megatron, he blamed him for the death of Aurora and her race, he especially blamed that weapon.

After she died, Optimus had destroyed the weapon even before Megatron could retrieve it again, he was relieved that the weapon was gone and his mate would rest in peace now. The mech's attention was caught when Nebula was calling him and nudging his servo. "Yes dear?" He asks softly as he stroke her head with a steady finger.

"I'm hungry." She slowly flies up to his shoulder and sits down comfortably.

He nodded and stood from his chair to walk towards the mess hall to grab a warm energon for his sparkling. Slowly he hands a tiny cube of energon to Nebula, she happily took it with her two hands and drinks. Optimus watched her with fondness, until his comm. link opened.

::"Prime this is Ratchet, you better take a look at this."::

::"Alright, I'm on my way.":: He stood up and Nebula puts down her energon to look at him.

"Daddy where are you going?"

He looks down to her and replied. "Somewhere important dear."

"Will you be long?" She asked again.

"Perhaps it might be long, I will have Jazz watch over you while I am gone." He then contacted the mech, a few seconds later his first lieutenant walks in. "Jazz, please look after Nebula." With that, the leader took off, leaving the first lieutenant and the winged girl alone.

"Ya got stuck in yo Dad's servo again ah hear." Jazz grinned while he sat down on the chair, Nebula nodded.

"Yeah, and Ratch is huffy again." Nebula replied.

The mech chuckled and offered a hand to her. "Wanna go take a walk?" He offered, the little girl nods happily and flies towards his hand.

Once she was settled in his hand, Jazz stood up and walks out of the room to explore around the base. Nebula still hasn't seen the whole base, one reason because her father had given her restrictions to some parts of the base.

* * *

><p>"Prime I know you love her, but we have to send her somewhere safe or else Nebula's fate will end up like Aurora's" Ratchet sighed sadly at Optimus.<p>

"No, we have to keep her here at all cost, I will not send my only sparkling in the stars." Optimus looked at him, clearly he was sad about the situation.

"If we do keep her here, our defenses might not last that long and the Decepticons will get their hands on Nebula." Prowl spoke nonchalantly, giving their leader the only option that they already have.

But the medic shook his head. "There isn't any other way Prime, look, you care for her that greatly and same goes for us, but this is her fate we're talking about. Let her go for once, and we will look for her, after we have destroyed Megatron's weapon."

Prime sighed and looks away from them, this was a very tough decision, but he needs to do it for Nebula's safety. He turns back to his men, he has made his decision, for the sake of his spakrling.

* * *

><p>Nebula squealed and ran past under Jazz's legs, he chuckled and tries to catch the little girl, after their walk Nebula seemed to have started the game, being his playful self, Jazz was very interested in her games.<p>

"Nebula."

Both of them stopped when Optimus walks in the room, Nebula flew up to him and hugs his cheeks, he only smiled and motions for Jazz to leave them alone. Jazz took his leave, once he was gone Optimus gently took Nebula from his cheeks. "Nebula it is time for your bed little one." He spoke gently while walking to their room.

The sparkling in his hand yawned softly and rubs her eyes. "I'm not sleepy..." She purred, he chuckled and punches the codes to open the door of their room.

"Yes you are." He walks in and then to her room, he gently puts her down so he can activate his holoform. "Come here." He picks her up and settles her down on the bed.

"Daddy can you recharge beside me?" Nebula yawned again, he nodded and laid down beside her. Prime grabs the blankets to cover them both, Nebula snuggled further against him, he smiled and stroke her hair.

"Go to sleep now sweetspark..." He kissed her head and ordered the lights to go off, he heard soft snores from his sparkling, Prime smiled and kept stroking her head. "I promise Nebula, once this is over, I will look for you my little sparkling..." He whispered as his protective servos around her holds her closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone likes this, sorry if it's a short chapter, but I will try to make it a bit longer. Please REVIEW my fic! X3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Goodbye

Chapter 2: Goodbye

* * *

><p>~Iacon Cemetery of the Celestrionians~

The Autobot leader entered the hallway after passing the Autobot graveyard, with his sparkling. It has been a week since he has agreed to send Nebula towards a safer planet, to keep her away from Megatron, and so far the planet that he has found to be safe is Earth. Ratchet and Perceptor has been making a pod built for her, but Optimus has told them to seal the memories that are everything about her, making her completely forgetting who she really was and about her homeplanet, when she lands on Earth. He explained that if she were to be comepletely safe, Nebula's existence must never be known, that is until he is reunited with her then her memories are unlocked.

Ratchet wanted to disagree to him, however, he had no choice, once it is an order from his leader there is nothing he can do but follow Optimus' orders. But as he kept thinking about it, Optimus may have been right about keeping Nebula's true identity hidden from the Decepticons. He and the others care for her after all, they were her only family left.

Once Optimus had open the doors at the end of the hallway, he activated his holoform while Nebula flew down on the ground with a bundle of clothe in her arms. As soon as she is on the ground, she walks towards his holoform, he took her free hand and continued walking in the cemetery.

Nebula looks at each crystal winged humanoid statue as she and Optimus, in his holoform, walks the metal path. Male and female, all of them standing on each grave with their wings spread wide. She looks up at her father, her grip tightens and her wings twitched a bit due to the feeling of uneasiness that was running up her metal spine, he sensed it and tightens his grip around her hand. They both walked further in the cemetery of the Celestrionans, a graveyard that Optimus had built for Aurora and her race after they had spark bonded. Optimus gives his sparkling a reassuring look to her.

She saw that look and it made her relaxed a bit, her other hand carries a bundle inside carries plenty crystals and gems, that she found in a nearby mine and had refined them by Perceptor, to be given as an offering to the dead. Optimus knew she didn't want to be here, but he knew that there is a certain grave here that will remove her stress. He wanted to visit the grave with her one last time before he sends Nebula out of Cybertron, he soon spotted it and quickly heads there with his daughter in hand. Optimus stops in front of a female crystal statue, he looks at the grave and reads the name 'Aurora', Nebula looks up and finally felt a bit more comfortable. She let's go of his hand and knelt down on the grave, slowly unwrapping the bundle in the ground. Optimus watches Nebula putting each crystal and gem on the grave, he smiled a bit, he also helped Nebula on looking for minerals to put it on his mate' grave as an offering, something that Aurora had taught Nebula and him.

Once Nebula was done, she stood up and holds his hand again, looking at the statue. They stood there, looking at the statue without saying a word. Then finally, Nebula spoke a word. "Daddy...what was Mommy like when she was alive?" She looks up to him, wanting to hear him describe her femme creator, even though she heard it a dozen times she still wants to hear it again. Optimus was glad that she wanted to hear him tell her about Aurora, it made him feel both happy and relaxed in a deeper part of his spark, he smiled down to her and started to speak about Aurora happily.

"Your femme creator, Aurora, was a very kind sparked femme, she carries every kindness that anyone would want, at dangerous times she would be very calm and collected to help the others. Every mech could have fallen in love for her by her beauty, however, I told everyone of them to let her chose who she wants. Apparently, in the end, it was me who she accepted to be her spark mate." Optimus paused for while, remembering about her again with a warm smile. "We were very much in love with each other, as a result of our love." He looks at her. "You were born, I could never forget how happy she was when you were in her arms, I almost fainted when I saw you." He chuckled.

Nebula laughed a bit. "How were you able to stay active?"

"Ratchet was there with his wrench ready for me, I suppose I should thank him for it." He chuckled again, Optimus paused again as he examines Aurora's statue.

"When you were a solar cycle old, she would usually sing to you when you cry, hold you and cradle you to recharge while I watch you both." He continued his explanation happily, then he shows Nebula a video of Aurora cradling a sparkling, Nebula felt her spark beat happily when heard her femme creator sing. "She told me how happy she was to have you Nebula, you would bring a smile to her and to me as well, I could never imagine her to be in despair." Prime picks up his sparkling in his arms and kisses her temple. "At whatever the cost my little sparkling, your life is very precious to me and to your femme creator, I would gladly pay my life for you."

Nebula felt very sad suddenly and began to cry, he softly hushes her and wipes her tears away from her cheeks. "Do not cry my sparkling..." He softly spoke to her and kisses her forehead, he also uses their father to daughter bond link that was made, Nebula would use the bond to listen to his voice when he is far away

"But you said that you would give your life away for me...!" She sobbed, wiping her tears and kept crying. "I don't want to be all alone~!" She looks away from him he sighed and uses his other hand to cup her face, so he can turn her face to him again.

"Nebula, please listen to me very carefully...I do not want to lose you, I have already lost your mother. Ever since that painful tragedy happened, I have sworn to her before she died that I would keep you safe." Optimus frowned, Nebula didn't like to see him sad, but times like this it is very important for her to listen to him. "If you were hurt in any way, I would never forgive myself ever." He softly explains to her, making her understand how important she is to him. Nebula may be young, but he has seen her understand such things like the lose of her femme creator.

The little winged girl shook her head, he sighed and guides her head on his shoulder, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Daddy..." She whimpered and held him tighter, he held her closer, his protective servos around her small body.

"Calm down my little sparkling...shhh..." He stroke her back softly with his large and powerful hand, Optimus started to hum to her the song that Aurora would sing to her. So far it did worked, Nebula's cries stopped and was replaced by whimpers. "There, there now..." He nuzzled her and stroke her wings, a smile crept to his lip plates when he heard a faint giggle. Optimus knew that her wings were sensitive, so he stroke her wings again, Nebula giggled and squirmed a bit in his arms.

"Daddy, that tickles..." She mewed happily and giggled.

He chuckled and held her close. "Let's go back home sweetspark..." Gently, he puts his sparkling down on the ground and they began to walk out of the graveyard. Nebula looked back at her mother's grave, watching it getting smaller and smaller as the distance became even more longer.

* * *

><p>~Autobot HQ Launching Pad~

"Decepticons! Attack!" Megatron roared followed by the Decepticons' war cry, the Autobots holds their ground to defend the base. Meanwhile, inside the launching pad, Optimus Prime and the scientists had gathered around to prepare to launch the Allspark, as well as Nebula's pod. The little winged girl was crying in Optimus' chest, refusing to leave her home planet and her only father as well as the rest of the Autobtos which was part of her family. She pounds his chest and kicks it as well, tears falling from her watery eyes and was accompanied by her sobs. He held her close, very close to his spark; Nebula could already see his spark beating.

"Prime!" Ironhide runs towards Optimus, he looked at the rushing mech. "Decepticons are breaking through the 2nd defensive wall!"

Prime growled and looks at Perceptor who was working on a small pod. "Is the cube and the pod ready Perceptor?"

"Almost sir, I just need to install the coordinates." Perceptor replied but kept his optics on his work.

"Megatron has breached the 5th defensive wall!" An autobot reported through the screen.

"I'll go and hold them back to give you some more time! Cliffjumper come with me!" Ironhide quickly rushes out of the room Cliffjumper with him.

Perceptor then looks at Optimus. "The cube is launched and I have set the pod's coordinates sir!"

Optimus nodded and knelt down in front of Nebula, she was crying while they were preparing the pod and kept on wiping her tears away, he frowned and rubs her head. "I don't wanna go!" She cried, the other mechs frowned as well, Prime activates his holoform and embraces her.

"You have to go my sparkling, it is for your own safety." He nuzzled her.

They all heard a loud explosion behind the doors. "Teletraan I! Magna seal the doors! Activate all security systems!" Ratchet shouted through the screen.

"Understood." The AI responded and the doors started to seal shut.

"Daddy! I don't wanna go!" Nebula cried even more.

Optimus didn't say anything but carried her towards the pod, Nebula squirmed not wanting to get in. He kept a tight hold on her while he walks. "No! I don't wanna! Ratchet! Percy! Jazz! Prowl! I don't wanna leave!" Nebula cried even harder, but the mechs didn't move, knowing that this is to keep her safe from Megatron and that deadly weapon. As soon as Optimus had placed her in, he kissed her forehead.

"I shall look for you Nebula; I will not stop until I have found you and take this with you." He whispered, a teardrop of energon fell on her cheek while he puts a necklace around her neck, the crystal shining brightly. Nebula hugged him even tighter, her wings retracting on on her back and slowly disappearing to her flesh. "Ratchet, open the hatch." Prime looks at the medic, Ratchet punches the codes and the hatch in front of them opens. "Goodbye my sparkling." Optimus's holoform disappears, so the pod's hatch seals shut.

Nebula pounds the doors while she cries. "Daddy! Don't! I wanna stay! Daddy PLEASE!" She cried out, pounding the door even harder, until the pod releases a sleeping gas, Nebula coughs and covered her nose, her pounding grew weaker and weaker, up until she fell asleep inside.

Optimus and the Autobots watched the pod launch and flies to the stars, at the same time Megatron bursts through in. "Prime!" He roared.

"Megatron!" Optimus draws his swords while the others draws their blasters and starts shooting at the Decepticons that Megatron brought.

"Where is the cube!" Megatron roared as he tries to land a punch on Prime's jaw.

"You will never retrieve it!" Optimus growled and swings his sword towards the warlord.

The battle continued on and on, until Megatron leaves Cybertron to retrieve the Allspark. Optimus had ordered his best scout, Bumblebee, to go and follow Megatron. The other Autobots continued to defend themselves against the Decepticons, then Optimus has decided to leave Cyberton and find the Allspark. Only a few followed him, the others had stayed to give them time to launch themselves out of their home planet.

* * *

><p>~Earth San Francisco/ Midnight~

The small cybetronian pod crash landed in the middle of the forest, the hatch removes its seal and opens. The little girl inside, still asleep from the sleeping gas. Then a scuttling of the bushes was heard and two humans, both female and male, walk towards the pod.

"What do you think it is?" The male asked.

"I don't know, alien thing?" The woman replied, her flash light pointing at the little girl. "Look!" She rushes towards in the crater and towards the girl. "It's a little girl, Josh help me out here." She puts her flash light down and carries the little girl.

"Maybe we should get her to a hospital Mary." Josh helped her up.

"Yes we should." Mary looks down at the girl and looks back to him. The couple left the pod and went straight to their car

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like it! I am seriously having some problems with my other fic, and writer's block is back to me. At any who, please REVIEW! Thanks a bunch for reading! X3**


	3. Chapter 3:Ashley Kings

Chapter 3: Ashley Kings

* * *

><p>(Years later)<p>

~Tranquility/ Witwicky Residence~

It was like any morning, the birds singing, the sun rising from the horizon, a typical and ordinary day for the citizens of Tranquility. It has been 3 three years since the battle of Mission City, and Sam Witwicky is just a year away from going into college, but having a connection with an alien robotic race is giving him some slight problems. But thankfully for him, Optimus has agreed to let the teenage boy to continue his education, thankfully he understands how important this is for Sam. However, today he is going to be visited by them again. Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide parked by the road in front of the Witwicky household.

"Sammy!"

The teenage boy snored in his bed, his left hand on the floor and his other folded under his face. Multiple knocks were heard on his door, he snorted and slowly lifts his face. "Yeah?" He yawned and rolled on his back.

"Someone's here to see you!" His Mom's voice was heard.

Sam groaned and slowly got up, he scratches his back with a loud yawn, then he tosses his legs on the edge of the bed with his feet landing on the wooden floor. He got up and stretched making his back creating popping sounds. He grabs a shirt and wears it while walking towards the door.

He walks down the stairs, one the way there he could already hear some voices downstairs. _'Optimus and the others, no doubt.' _Sam thought, but he was wrong, when he got down there he saw someone he thought he would never see. "Ashley!" He chimed when he saw a girl, a few years younger than him and a bit shorter, her pure black hair tied in a ponytail and her long bangs, that had a blue and red dyed streaks, are on one side almost covering her left eye, she had a red flame tattoo on her right cheek, she wore a pink vest with white shirt on the inside, her eyes are blue but unlike any ordinary blue eyes, they look more electrifying. She wore a pair of dark blue denim shorts, the length is short and it was above her knees. Ashley also wore a pair of darker pink biker's gloves but the finger sleeves are roughly cut so her fingers are showing. Lastly her footwear is a pair of brown leather boots, knee length.

That black haired girl turned her head and quickly tackled him on the floor. "Samarino!" She squealed and burst out laughing hard. Sam also joined her laughter, but they both stopped when they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Judy walks towards the door, the two cousins looked at each other and laughed again.

Sam got up and helped Ashley up as well. "I missed you too Ash." He hugged her, Ashley smiled widely and hugs back.

"Heard from Uncle Ron you're almost done with high school." Ashley fixes her hair she smirked when she added. "I heard you also got some hot chick girlfriend." She giggled and slaps playfully his arm.

Sam rubs the back of his head. "Errr, yeah I do."

"Sammy! Your little friends are here." Judy walks in.

Sam looks at her then back to Ashley. "I'll be right back, why don't you go and grab some red bull or something." With that he took off and headed towards the back yard.

Sam's cousin blinked for a while then shrugged, she then went to the kitchen to head for the fridge, Ashley opens the fridge and searches for her favorite energy drink, but it looks like that there isn't any red bull anymore inside. "Booya!" She grinned when she found one hidden behind the milk cartons, she grabs it but it seems that it is the large bottle instead of the regular one.

Ashley shrugs. "Oh well, bottoms up!" She removes the cap and starts to drink. She puts the bottle on the table and wipes off her mouth after drinking half of it, then after a few minutes, Ashley was able to finish the whole bottle. "Aah! Tasty!"

"Ashley honey, why don't you go and meet Sam's little friends." Judy walks in with a tray of cookies.

"Cookies!" Ashley was about to grab one but Judy slaps her hand. "Ow." She pouts at her aunt.

"You can have one after you meet them." Judy puts the tray on the table.

"Oh fine." Ashley sighs and walks towards the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Who are you looking for again?" Sam blinked and looks at Optimus and the other Autobots, standing at their full height, looking down at the boy.<p>

"We are looking for a girl; her name is Nebula, my only daughter." Optimus explains again and projects an image of Nebula, Sam blinked and looks very closely, the little girl on the projected image and Ashley almost looked alike, the hair and the eyes are the ones matching, Sam was baffled.

"How come she looks more human?" He asked and kept examining the image.

Ratchet shook his head. "She may look human, but she isn't, she is half Celestras and half Cybertonians, thus creating Celestronians. Celestras are ancient race known to aid Cybertronians by singing." He explained. "The Celestras however are extinct, and only their half breed remains."

"The Decepticons however, made and used a machine that is very dangerous to Celestronians, causing Nebula to be the last of the Celestronians." Optimus then projected an image of the machine that almost looked like the energon harvester. "Both Celestras and Celestronians are known to carry vast amount of energon power and would use that power through songs, this machine is the reason why their race is extinct."

Sam cringed at the thought. "What happens to them?"

Optimus sighed sadly as he remembered what had happened to his mate. "The machine would strip off their flesh forcing the energon power within them to be released, then they would turn into energon crystal statues and forever trap, the Decepticons would use them as resources and supplies, ignoring the fact that they are once living beings. Fortunately, we were able to find them locked in the Decepticon's base and took them away from there, we hurried them to our base in Iacon and created a cemetery as a commemoration to the Celestronians." He sighed again.

"Optimus what's wrong?" Sam questioned after realizing his disturbance.

"My mate, Aurora, ended the same fate as they did and she is now in the graveyard with the others." Prime looks away from the boy and his men, he didn't want to let them see his emotions, Optimus wanted to stay strong for his daughter, after all he needed to strength to search for her.

Sam looks down on the ground. "I'm...sorry Optimus..."

"There is nothing for you to apologize Sam." Optimus shook his head, Ironhide placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ironhide may be a battle hardened mech, but he cared for Nebula a lot, he took care of her when she was a youngling and even became her guardian when Optimus is very busy. "Don't worry Prime, we'll look for the squirt soon, and we ain't gonna stop till we find her." He reassured, Prime smiled and nods.

"Thank you old friend."

They were quiet for a while, that is until a female voice was heard from the house. "Hey Sam!" He looks up and saw Ashley was about to open the door, he was quick and rushes to slam the door shut. "What the? The hell's wrong with you and where are your little friends?" Ashley was trying to look behind him but Sam kept blocking her view.

"Behind me, why did you call Ash?" He asked, a silly grin on his face.

Ashley arched a brow. "Sam, what are you hiding?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." He replied, still grinning.

She didn't get the lie and tries to push the terrace door, Sam had his weight leaning on the door so she couldn't open it. "Sam seriously, let me out!" She snarled.

"Nu uh!" He refused.

"Don't make me kick this door!" She threatened and backs away slowly, Sam was starting to panic, he looks behind and saw that the Autobots are now in their holoforms, he sighed and was about to open the door, but Ashley kicked it open and he was thrown back landing on the ground with a loud thud. "Told you so." Ashley laughed and walks out of the house, Sam groaned and got up. "So who are your friends?" She asked as she looks at each of the holoforms.

Sam glared at Ashley, but she just flipped him the bird. "Guys this is my cousin." Sam sighed and dusts off his butt.

"Ashley Kings." She held out a hand to them.

Optimus walks to her and shakes her hand. "Greetings Ashley, I am Optimus Prime." He introduced.

Ashley nods and looks at the others. "Nice to meet you all, so uh, you're Sam's friends that Aunt Judy was talking about?"

Sam was right beside her, rubbing his head. "Yeah they are damn it Ash that kick of yours hurt a lot." Sam looked at her then looks away when she was throwing him the look. "Shutting up." He whimpered.

A man around his late 40's wearing a doctor's attire walked in front of Ashley, holding a very unpleasant expression. "You young lady almost gave Sam an injury!" Ratchet narrowed his eyes, Ashley being the brave one stepped up in front of him, the others were very surprised to see her do that, especially Optimus.

"Well I told him to stand back, but he didn't listen to me!" She gave him a glare.

Ratchet gave back the glare, this time more intense than his usual ones. "He was about to open it for you but you insisted on kicking the door!" He snarled.

Both of them had a glaring contest, Optimus sighed and pinches his nose bridge, he shook his head then walks towards in front of them. "I believe that is enough...glaring you two." His irritation was clearly showing just by hearing his tone and also the look that he was giving off.

Ratchet and Ashley looked at him then back to each other, they huffed and looked away. Sam sighed. _'This is going to be really lovely, wonder how she got that glare though.'_ He thought, Ashley nudges his arm so he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You guys are fresh out of Red Bull by the way." She said, Sam groaned while rubbing his hand on his face.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile Cybertron~

At the cemetery of the Celestronians, the atmosphere was still and quiet, two Autobots walked the graveyard looking for a certain grave. "Perceptor, shouldn't we be going to Optimus on earth right now?" Prowl looked at the scientist.

"Yes we do, but I have been getting something from this graveyard." Perceptor replied and looks around.

Prowl was confused, he spotted Aurora's grave and they both walked there. "What about this cemetery?" He looks up at the statue. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary Perceptor."

"According to my radar, there is a spark signature here, it is weak though." Perceptor scans the area. "That's odd." He scratches his head.

"What's odd?" Prowl looks at him.

Perceptor looks at the statues then back to his radar. "The number of spark signatures I am getting right now are increasing, this is very odd indeed."

"Then we should get out of here now." The tactician grabs his servo and drags him out of the cemetery. "Once we get to Prime, we need to tell him about this." Perceptor nodded, he punches the sealing codes at of the cemetery before going to the launching pad.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter done! Did you guys like it? Please review! I need them to update the story faster! X3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Painful Past

Chapter 4: Painful Past

* * *

><p>Ashley sat on the couch as Sam was in front of her, trying to think of something, of how to explain to her about the Autobots that won't make her freak out, and so far he was stumped. The Autobots was sitting on the couch, in their holoforms, as they waited for Sam to start explaining to her.<p>

He then took a deep breath and looked at Ashley with a serious face. "Alright, Ash, this might seem to be really complicated to understand but, these guys." He pointed at the Autobots. "Are not humans." he said.

She only blinked and raised a brow. "Wow Sam, I guess puberty was too much for you." she snickered.

Sam swats her head. "Shut up!" He hissed. "Will you just be serious for one slagging hour!" He shouted, using one of the Cybertronian swears that he got used to.

"For the love of God Sam, I think you're going nuts again, better yet you're having another mental breakdown!" Ashley glared at hims while rubbing her head. "Ow...damn it you hit me on the head hard..." she grumbled.

"Oh that's it! I'm trying to be honest with you and making it really understandable that they're aliens! But nonononono~! You just keep spatting it back to my face!" He then grabs her arm, Ashley widens her eyes. "Don't blame me if you freak out." he said.

"Sam! Wha-!"

"I'll show you..." He then dragged her back outside at the backyard when they were there, Sam let's her go, Ashley rubs her arm while glaring at him. "Alright guys, c'mon, transform for Ash." He said, looking at the vehicles.

For a while, nothing happened, Ashley crosses her arms over her chest and taps her right foot. Sam looks at her then back at the vehicles, not long enough they started to hear some metal shifting. He smirked when Ashley's jaw dropped and watches the Autobots transform in awe. "Holy shit..." she mumbled.

Optimus then kneels down in front of them, Ashley just stared at him for almost an hour, but something was knocking deep inside her mind that he looks familiar. She shook her head, and kept staring in awe at the mech in front of her. Even Optimus was curious about her, she was like a spitting image of Nebula, but he wasn't still sure about it. Still, something was gnawing in his processors.

"Hello Ashley." He greeted.

She didn't say anything, Ashley was quiet for about an hour making Sam really worried. Then they all watched in horror as she fell on the ground, she was on the grass completely out cold from all the shock.

"I think it was too much for her." Sam said, kneeling down beside his cousin. "I warned her though."

* * *

><p>~Autobot Base~<p>

* * *

><p>(Ashley's POV)<p>

_~Dream~_

_What is this feeling? It feels as if...my father is close...that can't be right, my parents died in a car accident so I don't have any more parents. I'm all alone, but, it doesn't feel like it. I feel like my Dad is here, he's beside me, holding my hand. _

_Do I hear someone...singing? Someone is singing...but who?_

"_Daddy!"_

_I blinked and saw a little girl, she has the same hair and eyes like I do, but her skin was more...pale. She was running towards me, then I was like a ghost, because she ran past me. _

"_Daddy!" I heard her squeal, making me turn around._

_I saw her, being picked up by a familiar red and blue mech. Before I could see his face, another flash of light was again blinding my view, the next thing I saw. Was a pod crash landing to earth, then I saw my parents they both look a bit younger. The pod was open, Mom walked over to it and I saw them carrying a little girl, It was the little girl that I saw earlier._

_~Out of the Dream~_

(Normal POV)

Why was he holding her hand? What could have made him do this? Optimus was confused, his holoform held Ashley's hand, like how he held Nebula's hand when she was sick with a virus, his thumbs softly caress it. Prime's attention was caught when Ratchet walks in, he immediately let's go of her hand and deactivates his holoform.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"The pod's video recording system was repaired." he said.

The leader nodded and followed him to the room to where they had put Nebula's pod in, Sam stayed with Ashley when he left. Even Sam was curious, he saw Optimus holding his cousin's hand.

* * *

><p>~Nebula's pod~<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Optimus arrived the room, he immediately went beside the pod, slowly he trace his index finger over it, wishing that Nebula would be inside. But the hatch was open, and nobody was in the pod, his little sparkling was out there, somewhere around this planet. She might be alone, hurt, or scared.<p>

"Activating the pod's video feed, stand back sir." Ratchet said as he punches the code on the pod's control panel.

Optimus and the Autobots watched the video that was projected, they all watched when Nebula was being carried by him towards the pod, then leaving Cybertron, then the part where the pod had crash landed on earth. Optimus saw the pod's hatch open, and two humans, a man and a woman, went to investigate, they both took the unconsious Nebula to their car then left.

"Ratchet, replay the video and pause it at 4:90" Optimus said.

The medic did so and replays it, then paused to where they could all see the couple's faces. Prime record their facial identities and then looks at Ironhide. "Ironhide, search these two humans and tell me of their location." he said.

"Got it." Ironhide saluted before going to the control room.

Optimus looks back at the pod and went back to look at his data banks, remembering his little sparkling being stuck in his wires so many times, then he went farther to when she was born and Aurora was still alive.

* * *

><p><em>~Flash back~<em>

* * *

><p><em>He was pacing back and forth, his men kept trying to calm him down and sit on the benches, but today is the day when Aurora is due. It's only natural for Optimus to pace back and forth, especially if the femme giving birth to a new born sparkling was his sparkmate. The atmosphere was so intense he could almost faint anytime, but if he did, then Primus help him to be active again for he do want to see his very first sparkling to be born.<em>

"_C'mon Prime, just sit down and relax." Jazz pats his back, and led him on the bench to sit down._

"_I cannot Jazz, Aurora is giving birth to our first sparkling, I don't know if I can keep myself in control anymore." he said._

_Ironhide sighed and helps Jazz to force Optimus to sit on the bench. "Will ya just relax Prime, she ain't goin' no where and Ratchet's gonna make sure your mate and the sparkling to be fine and safe. Now stop worrying and sit!" Ironhide reassures him._

"_I...I...Very well." Prime sighed._

_It's been over 6 hours and Prime is getting nervous again, he was wondering what was happening inside the med bay, he was about to stand up from the bench and walk in the med bay until he heard a sparkling's cry. He thought that the world had suddenly stopped, that was until Ratchet walking out of the med bay. _

"_Come on in Prime, she's right here and the sparkling's a femme, and congratulations, you're now a father." The medic said with a smile._

_Without any hesitation, Optimus walks in the med bay and activates his holoform beside Aurora. She was laying on the human size berth with a little bundle of joy in her arms, though the sparkling's metal wings are wrapped around it's body, hiding from it's creators. Aurora made some coos and purrs to make the sparkling unwrap her wings so that she can be seen, so far there was only a twitch from it's wings. The mother sighed and looks at her mate, right beside her._

"_Aurora..." Prime purred and wraps his servos around his mate._

"_She's scared." She said then looks back at the sparkling, they notice the wings to be twitching as if a bit afraid to show herself. _

"_Let me try, don't be afraid little one...it is only us..." He purred and trace his fingers at one of the wings._

_They both heard a tiny giggle and a happy purr, then slowly, the wings open up a little and they saw a pair of big blue sparkling eyes glowing brightly. "Don't be afraid..." Aurora smiled and cooed some more to remove the shyness of the infant, this time, the left wing unwraps and retracted on her backthen followed by the other wing to be retracting as well. The little winged sparkling cooed after she retracts her tiny wings and looks at her creators, Prime could definitely see the resemblance of his mate from her, though her eyes has been taken from him. _

_He smiled down and held her tiny hand, using only his pointer finger and thumb. To his optics, she was so tiny even in his holoform's view. She could be easily hurt or crushed with just one of his large hand, but her big blue eyes are preventing him from thinking about it. She looks too innocent and cute, any battle hardened mech could be easily fall to his knees. The sparkling cooed as she looks at his large fingers, she tilted her head to the side, curious. Her creators watched her with affection, she then gnaws his finger with her organic gums. He chuckled and kissed Aurora's temple. _

"_She has your beauty." he said._

"_She has the color of your optics." she said._

"_What should we name her?" He asked and looks back at the sparkling, who was now holding his finger with both of her hands. _

_Aurora paused as she tries to think of a good name for her, but she hasn't gotten any. "I don't have any good names to come up with, you?" _

_The Prime took a few nanoseconds as he thinks of a name, then he remembered something from the archives that he read. "What about Nebula?" he said._

_She smiled and looks down. "Nebula...that's a beautiful name for a sparkling like her." she said._

_The sparkling, Nebula, looks up as she hears her new name. She smiles happily and purrs, happy of her new name. Aurora felt her spark melted at Nebula's smile, so does Optimus. Her smile is now saved in his data banks, and he will never forget it._

* * *

><p><em>~Few months later~<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't move so much Nebula."<em>

_Aurora sighed as Nebula squealed and splashes liquid similar to water but is made of crystal energon dusts, that is used to wash organic skin, in the large round bath tub, Prime's holoform chuckled and gets in the tub. _

"_Let me help dear." He said and holds Nebula, the little sparkling squealed and tries to squirm away from him. "Oh no you don't, you need this bathe little one." he purred, Nebula purred back to him then went back to squealing and splashing. Aurora had told him about the needs of a sparkling Celestronian, this was one of them and the most needed of all, sparkling Celestronians do not have the intelligence nor the will to control their vast amount of energon energy inside their flesh like shell, until they are already in their youngling years, so they have to undergo a special energon wash every night. But even adults needed some wash every now and then, since it is very relaxing to their body and mind._

_After Aurora had rubbed a small amount of special substance in her palms, she first started to rub it on Nebula's left leg. Prime made sure that he held the leg with one hand so she won't kick Aurora's hands, thinking that her feet might be ticklish, it was a bit ticklish but Nebula wasn't kicking her legs. Few moments later, Aurora was now rubbing the soapy substance on Nebula's belly, turns out it was her ticklish spot as the winged sparkling began to giggle uncontrollably and squirmed a lot while her tiny wings were twitching. Optimus almost lost his grip around her if it weren't for his knee that he bent it a little bit to place Nebula's little bottoms for support, Aurora was quick on her belly now she was on her little arms._

"_All done." she said and rinses her hand, then Prime slowly dunks Nebula's body in the mineral liquid, he made sure that only her body is dunked not her head. Aurora smiled and began to rinse the soap off of Nebula. Once she was done, she got off the tub to grab a towel for her. Nebula kept playing with the water by splashing it, she didn't notice that her mech creator was holding her close and was being splashed with it._

"_Easy there." He chuckled, she stopped and looks up at him with a grin. "You were doing that on purpose were you? Well, two can play that game." he smiled and held her with one hand, then uses his other hand to splash her. She squealed and laughed, he laughed along with her, then he lifts her up and blew her tummy, since he now knew that she was very sensitive there aside from her wings. _

_Nebula burst out laughing and struggles to get away from him, but he held her firmly and securely so she won't be dropped accidentally._ _He stopped when she got a grip of one of his antennas, slowly he pulls her away from it but only making her tighten her grip. Prime groaned while she squealed at her new toy._

"_Aurora." He called, he doesn't want to deactivate his holoform since he was holding Nebula._

_A sigh of relief when he saw Aurora walking back in, with a towel in her hands. She saw them and had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter, he tried to shoot her a glare but the grip on his antenna was preventing him to. Aurora sighed and gets back in the tub and pulls Nebula away from him, Optimus sighed in relief once his antenna was free._

"_She seems to find everything amusing, even if it is an injury." He said._

"_That is because you look very interesting, and she is only a sparkling, don't forget about that." she said, Nebula's yawn caught her attention, she then wraps the towel around her and slowly went to the nursing room. Prime follows her after he got off the tub and pressed a button to drain the liquid in it. Once they were inside, he types in some codes at the panel beside the door, the light of the nursing room had changed and projected different types stars and planets that had started swirl around the roof. Nebula looks at it and watches in amusement while she was being dried, then she was placed in her berth after Aurora had dried her and put her clothing on. Then her creators gently leaves her room, before Prime had closed the door, he took a glance on the bright blue eyes of his daughter making him smile._

* * *

><p><em>~Years later~<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy! Daddy! I got a booboo!" <em>

_The once little sparkling, now had grown up to a child, ran towards Aurora and hugged her leg. Tears were running down her cheeks making Prime kick his parental program to overdrive kneel down in front of her, then rubbing his large finger on her back. _

"_Where is it my little sparkling?" He asked._

_Nebula sniffled and turns around, then slowly lifting her skirt to show her knee to have a scratch._

"_We will have Ratchet fix that." he said, but Aurora stopped him._

"_It's okay, I can fix that." she said, she gathered her in her arms and slowly made a soft hum. _

_Slowly, Nebula watched her scratched knee to be glowing as her mother hum. Prime watched her, he knew that Aurora had full control of her powers by singing and humming. After she was done, the scratch was gone. Aurora then wipes off the tears from Nebula's eyes. _

"_There, good as new." she said softly._

"_Thank you Mummy." Nebula smiled, she smiled back._

_Prime also smiled, but then a loud explosion was heard and the other part of the room had blown away. Aurora held Nebula tight, then they all heard a loud snarl._

"_Prime..."_

"_Megatron!" _

_Optimus shielded his family from Megatron, a dark chuckle emitted from the Decepticon warlord's lip plates. He drew his battle mask and his sword, readying himself to attack him. Megatron lunges towards him and growls, it was a brutal battle. Prime was then thrown off the wall._

"_Aurora! Run! Take Nebula and go!" He shouted as he stands up again._

_She grabs Nebula's wrist and runs off, but both of them was grabbed by Soundwave. Aurora then kicks his hand to let them go, Nebula was dropped on the ground, but Aurora didn't. _

"_Target: acquired." He said._

"_NO!" Prime shouted and connects his fist on Megatron's jaw, before he could even go for Soundwave, Megatron had stabbed his leg, rendering him immobile, Aurora looks at Megatron to be approaching her. _

"_At last, a Celestronian to be used once again for our needs..." He smirked._

"_NO! LET HER GO!" Prime begged to him._

_Aurora knows what their very intention to her, and she would never let them use her energy for their evil plans. She knew only one thing to do, and it pained her to choose such option. But such sacrifice is needed if she were to save her family, and Optimus knew what she was going to do. He wouldn't, he can't let her do it, it was his duty to protect them not her's. However, he was too late to stop it. Aurora began to sing, her body glowing and releasing the energy inside her, slowly peeling off her shell. Megatron snarled while Soundwave tried to crush her but he was suddenly thrown at the wall after a shock wave of energy was release from her. _

_Nebula watched her mother turning into a figure of pure light, her flesh fading away. A bright light had surrounded them and Prime covers his optics with his servo, he heard Megatron shouting the retreat after a sound of the machine that he knew was heard. Once the light was gone, he removes his servo and looks around. He saw Nebula to be crying beside Aurora, who was now lying on the ground, half of her body was crystallized. He immediately crawled beside her due to his damaged limb, and uses his holoform to gather her in his arms._

"_Aurora!"_

_Her eyes slowly open, it was evident in her eyes that she was losing energy. Tears was slowly falling from his optics, then fell on her cheek. _

"_Mommy!" Nebula cried beside them._

"_I...I...had no...choice..." Aurora whispered, her voice was also lacking her usual softness, instead it was weak and faint._

"_It was my duty to protect you..." He said, crying softly, the very sight of his mate being crystallized was like a knife being stabbed on his spark._

"_It...was my choice...I could...never...let them use my energy...for their own desires...nor will...I ever let them...take Nebula..." _

_He held her close while crying, the crystallization continued, Aurora's life was slowly fading away. Prime tightens his hold on her, still crying._

"_Aurora...don't go...!" _

"_I have released...all...of my energy...I'm sorry..." She began to cry as well, he softly kissed her tears then her eyes. _

"_Don't apologize...you are not to be blamed...after what you have done in order to save our sparkling..."_

"_Optimus...Nebula is in your hands now..."_

"_I promise you Aurora...I will keep her safe..." _

_Aurora smiled to him. "I know you will..." Were her last words before she became completely still and had fallen limp in his servos, he watched in horror as her head hung to her side and her whole body became crystal. _

"_Aurora?" He held her tight while the Autobots bursts in the room, their optics were wide with horror. Prime's optics started to pour energon and soon he roared aloud, his voice echoing the whole Base._

"_Auroraaaaaaa!"_

* * *

><p><em>~Days later~<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Prime."<em>

"_Yes Ratchet?"_

"_How long are you going to keep this up?"_

_Ratchet watched him vented, he knew how painful it was to lose Aurora, but he needed to let it go and move on. What was worse was that, Nebula wasn't her happy self and Prime knew that too. _

"_Until I have let it-"_

"_When are you going to let go!" _

_Silence..._

_Ratchet sighed and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Prime...you have to let it go now...Nebula needs you, and you know that you're the only one who can get her back to herself..." He said softly._

_Optimus turns around and looks at his medic, Ratchet was right in all levels and that seemed to have made him feel more guilty for Nebula. The connection of his and his daughter was losing, if this keeps up, Nebula might feel alone forever, or worse, she may die because of loneliness. He has to move on, he needs to accept that Aurora was gone, and he needs to keep his promise that he made for Aurora. Optimus took a few vents before walking past Ratchet, and towards Nebula's room._

_When he arrives there, he didn't hear anything except the sound of faint sobs. She was still crying up to now, he didn't bother knocking the door as he enters. There he saw Nebula had curled into a ball and she was wrapped around with her wings, sitting in her berth His holoform slowly went to her berth and sat down, there was no movement from her, not even the twitch of her wings. _

_He sighed and traces her wings with his fingers, like what he used to do when she was like this. Nebula would in this position when she is scared or sad. _

"_Nebula?" He said softly._

_He only got a whimper, then the wings tighten around her. Prime kept tracing her wings. "Nebula...please..." he pleaded. Finally, her wings slowly relaxes and starts to unwrap her. Optimus could see her face to be wet from tears, he wipes them off softly._

_Nebula didn't say anything, at this point, she could only make whimpers and whining sounds. Her voice was gone, it was all taken away from the shock days ago. This was the worst possible scenario that had occurred to her, she couldn't compose a single sentence, nor a single word. She slowly crawled towards his open servos to hug him, her wet cheek rested on his chassis, his protective servos slowly began to wrap around her. If only she would talk, a single word was all he need from her. The days that had past after Aurora, he didn't hear anything from Nebula at all, and it was making the pain in his spark worse._

"_Nebula, please say something..." He whispered, but nothing happened. "Nebula...please...call me 'Daddy' again..."_

_She still didn't say anything again, tears were starting to form in his optics, he lost his mate and his daughter's ability to talk. A miracle was what he wanted now, he wanted to accept Aurora's death and Nebula's voice to return. _

_Prime held Nebula very close, his optics offlines until he heard something._

"_D-Daddy..." Nebula whispered._

_He looks down at her, for the first time in days, he smiled. That was all he needed to hear, he nuzzled her, purred to her, cooed to her like he used to do. This was making their bond link stronger because Nebula was slowly beginning to open again. "I'm here my little sparkling...I am here..." He purred while kissing her temples._

* * *

><p><em>~End of Flashback~<em>

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed to himself, he turned around then heads for his quarters, times like these he needed to be alone for a while. The Autobots saw him left and they all sighed too, they missed the little Celestronian too. Ratchet shook his head and continues to work something on the pod, searching through more data recordings to find some clue about Nebula's whereabouts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this has been slowed! X( I've been really busy lately! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it is kinda sad of how Aurora died.**


	5. Chapter 5:Unthinkable Appearance

Chapter 5: Unthinkable Appearance

* * *

><p>Two days have past and Ashley was still asleep, Sam got really worried for his cousin, so worried that he ws blaming himself for what happened days ago. Not only that, but he was afraid of what Ash's mom might say about this. "God, if you can hear me, please wake her up!" he prayed while looking at the ceiling.<p>

"I'm awake, but, God won't save you now Sam."

He quickly turned to Ashley when she sai those words. "Ashley!" He ran towards her and gave her a bear hug.

"S-Sam! Not so tight!" She shouted.

"Sorry, 'bout damn time you woke up! Aunt Katie called me! And-...Ash?" He stared at her strangely when Ashley was staring something behind him, he turned and saw that there was nothing there but she was still staring at the same place. "Ash?" he waved his hand in front of her, she smacked him at the head. "Ow! What the hell!"

"I'm trying to look at the little girl over there!" she said.

"What little girl? There isn't anyone behind me."

"I'm over here."

Sam thought he just heard a little girl's voice just now, he turned his head to see a little girl she was in the air, she looked very similar to Ashley with the hair and all. But what was weird, she was somewhat flying in the air with her metal wings gently flapping. "Uh...uh..." Sam tried to say something but the intense staring coming from the girl is making him want to scream.

"Hi!" The little girl squealed.

Optimus was walking down the hallway towards Ashley's room to check on her, what he didn't expect to hear was a high pitched scream of a girl, or sounds like a girl. "Ashley! Sam!" he rushed towards inside the room, the first thing he saw was Sam on the floor, out cold, while Ashley was staring at him and a very familiar little girl with wings, who was now standing on the floor, turns to the Autobot leader.

"Daddy!" Nebula squealed and flew up to him.

As soon as he heard her squeal at him, he was frozen like a statue, his own daughter was right there. All the years searching for her, and here she is, hovering at his optic level and was smiling. He couldn't find the words to process from his vocal processor, but only a name tore up from his vocal box.

"Nebula..." He immediately scoop her from the air and hugged her gently, Nebula nuzzled his chest plates happily. His optics were starting to leak of energon, he softly cried while holding his dear daughter.

"Daddy!" Nebula also began to cry, but she wasn't sad, she was very happy to be reunited to her father.

"Sweetspark, you are back, back to my servos..."

"I'm home Daddy."

"Welcome home."

Ashley watched the reunion in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at them, then her attention was caught when Sam groaned. She looks at him and snickered. "What happened?" he asks as he slowly sits up and looks around, his eyes landed on Optimus and Nebula, then his gaze turned to his cousin. "What happened?" he ask her.

Ratchet and Ironhie heard the commotion in Ashley's room, so they dashed in there and looks around if there were any Decepticons making a ruckus. "What's going on?" Ironhide had his cannons ready as soon as he barges in.

"Hide!" Nebula squealed when she looked at the black mech.

Ironhide froze when he looked at the owner of the voice. "N-Nebula?" His cannons stopped as well.

Ratchet also froze when he saw her, the two mechs were in total shock to see their favorite little winged girl. "By the Allspark, are you truly Nebula?" He was finding hard to believe that the little Celestronian is actually here.

"Hatchet you're getting old!" Nebula stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't even remember me!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her flat chest. Ratchet huffed and puffed, but he pushed it away immediately to smile at her.

"It is her!" Ironhide picked up the little Celestronian and hugged her. "It's good to see you squirt." he said.

"You too 'Hide." she smiled and hugged his chest plates.

"But how?" Ratchet asked and looked at Optimus.

"I don't even know how she got here." Prime then shook his head. "But let us just push those questions for now." he scooped up Nebula and walked out of the room, a happy smile on his face as he leaves.

The mechs smiled at their leader and his daughter, Ironhide grinned. "Looks like this place is gonna be really busy with the squirt here and all." he said.

"I agree, but she is going to be giving me more processor aches if she ever gets stuck on Prime's wires again." Ratchet shook his head, sighing. Ironhide chuckled.

"Well that's one thing that ain't ever change." he said.

"I'll admit, I agree with you on that one." he sighed.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile Decepticon Base~

* * *

><p>"Lord Megatron, I am humbly at your service." Starscream bowed in front of the warlord. The only thing he got from his lord was a growl, an angry growl. Megatron's optics blazed with anger at the seeker, he kicked Starscream on the gut and grabs his wing.<p>

"You left me to rot in that planet!" He growled.

"B-But our army is need of a leader! And the Fallen demands it!" Starscream reasoned with him, but Megatron didn't listen to his reasons. He slammed Starscream at the wall as he snarls, he leaned a bit forward to his face.

"No one shall take my place as leader! And you had best listen!"

Starscream only nodded. "Y-Yes my lord!"

Megatron threw him on the ground and walked further into the Fallen's throne room, he bowed his head. "Fallen, My master. I have returned." He looks down on the ground. "But I have failed to retrieve the Allspark, and with it, the hope of our race is gone as well."

"Do not fret my apprentice, for not all is lost, the last of the Celestronian race has returned." The tall black mech, wielding a spear, spoke back to him.

"What?" Megatron lifts his head to look at his master. "That organic being that my brother calls her his child?" He snarled, he remembers Nebula well as she is his niece. Especially Aurora, he was so close to retrieve her but she had to take her life away to save her family. "I will strip of that child's flesh..."

"And you will soon enough, the machine and the girl is what we need." His master reassures him of his plans.

Starscream then flew to them, holding a dead hatchling. "Without Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying." he said and threw the dead being on the ground.

"Celestronians hold vasts amount of Energon within them, that child is all we need to save our race."

"But Optimus protects his child, we must kill him if we are to be successful." Megatron looks at planet earth through the window.

"You will achieve your revenge soon enough my apprentice, you will soon enough." The Fallen grips his spear firmly, feeling their goal to be getting closer and closer.

* * *

><p>~N.E.S.T. Base Med bay~

* * *

><p>"Do I have to?"<p>

"Yes Nebula, I need to know if you have injuries."

"Awww~"

Nebula pouted at Ratchet's holoform, she kicks her legs and waited for him to finish his scans. Optimus smiled at her while rubbing her back.

"It won't be long sweetie."

"Done." Ratchet finishes and shows them the results. "Hmm...same as her last check up, which is good." he said.

"Nebula, one question, how did you get to Ashley's room?" Optimus looks at her.

"Mmm..." Nebula puts her finger on her chin while looking at the ceiling, thinking hard, she then claps her hands as she remembers it. "I remember! I woke up after someone called my name." she said.

"Someone called you?" Ratchet tilted his head. "Who was it?"

"It was a woman, she sounds kinda like Mommy but I don't know." she scratches her head. "Then, I woke up in this forest thingy and I was invisible!"

The mechs looks at each other before looking back at her. "Invisible? How?" Optimus was very confuse, sure she has some energy in her body, but was she able to control it now?

"First I hum a music, then I became invisible!" she said, a large grin on her face. "Wanna see?"

"Umm...sure." Ratchet nodded, he was somewhat curious about it and worried at the same time.

"Okay!" She thinks of a song then started to hum. Not for long, her body started to fade up until she was gone. "Can you see me?" she asks, but all she got was two mechs who were in complete shock. "Daddy? Hatchet?" she pokes them.

"By Primus, she can control her powers already at this age?"

"Hmmm...Aurora told me that her race shall have the talent of singing upon birth, but even if they can sing at their youngling stage they still cannot use the energon within them." Optimus cupped his chin. What makes Nebula different among the other Celestronians? All of their creators were of their race and Cybertronian, Nebula is no different. After a while, Nebula started to fade back, she sat there on the table with her legs dangling at the edge and she was smiling at the mechs. "At any rate, is it okay to take her out now Ratchet?"

"Yes she is."

"Yay!" Nebula shouted.

"But don't even think of getting in your father's wires again." Ratchet folded his arms to his sides, making Nebula pout. Prime chuckled while picking her up. "By the way, tell Sam that Ashley is fine and she can leave the med bay now." Optimus nodded before he turned to the door and walk out of the med bay.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that updated this chapter now! And it was short! X( I won't ask for reviews anymore, but they are appreciated greatly if you send them.<strong>


End file.
